my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Yoshida
Real Name: Shiro Yoshida *'Current Alias:' Sunfire *'Aliases:' Famine, Taiyo Kaji, Japan's Ichiban (number one) Son *'Relatives:' **'Tomo Yoshida (paternal uncle, deceased) **Shingen Harada (paternal uncle, deceased) **Saburo Yoshida (father, deceased) **Leyu Yoshida (paternal half-sister, deceased) **Mariko Yashida (cousin, deceased) **Keniuchio Harada (cousin, deceased) **Yoshi (cousin, deceased) **Ichiro (cousin) **Fukuko (cousin by marriage) **Noburu-Hideki (cousin by marriage, deceased) **Rikuto (first cousin once removed, deceased) **Shin Harada (first cousin once removed) **Amiko Kobayashi (foster first cousin once removed) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Avengers Unity Division, Clan Yashida, Marauders, Horsemen of Apocalypse, X-Corporation, Big Hero Siz, Alpha Flight, The Twelve, Death's Champions, Pacific Overlords, Yakiba *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York; Japan *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' Japanese *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Horseman of Apocalypse, adventurer *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 175 lbs *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Unusual Features:' None, formerly the right side of his body was tainted black from Zero fluid *'Origin:' Mutant enhanced by Apocalypse *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Agarashima, Japan Powers and Abilities Sunfire is an Alpha mutant. Solar Flare: Sunfire's mutant powers enable him to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunfire refers to his projecting "solar fire". Hence, he can sheath his body in flame. *'''''Flight: He can use his powers to create super-heated air currents which push him forward through the air, enabling him to fly. Sometimes, this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunfire. The upper limit to the speed Sunfire can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. *''Plasma Blasts:'' He has the ability to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy. *''Plasma Emanation:'' Sunfire can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. He can also use his power in a massive blast similar to the Human Torch's "nova burst". However, Sunfire has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *''Heat Signature Sense:'' He has the ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. *''Plasma Shield:'' He has the ability to manipulate the plasma around him to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets or stave off other attacks. Solar Shielding Psi-Field: He is protected from the heat and radiation he emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever there is air friction and also prevents excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching his eyes so as to blind or damage them. Sunfire's body emits a protective field whenver he uses his powers. However, it is speculated taht he can generate power in excess of his natural protection. He has also retained some abilities from Apocalypse's enhancement. Bio-Oxygen Generation: When Sunfire was transformed into the Horseman of Famine, he was given the ability to produce oxygen, allowing him to maintain his flames and breathe in areas lacking oxygen, like deep space. Former Powers Zero Fluid: Sunfire was once exposed to the Zero Fluid that powers Jack of Hearts and his right side became black-ish like Jack's. While the fluid was active, his physical stats increased and he was able to discharge bio-energy in addition to his plasma. His body eventually rid itself of the fluid's properties and he returned to normal. As the Horseman of Famine, Sunfire was capable of: Solar Hunger: He had the ability to manipulate the light patterns he generated to stimulate the optic nerve and make the brain believe the body is starving. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Radiokinesis Category:Radiation Absorption Category:Flight Category:Plasma Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Heat Signature Sense Category:Force Fields Category:Emaciation